The TARDIS Lands At Hogwarts
by erin-la
Summary: It's Rose's birthday. What kind of surprises does the Doctor have up his sleeve for her? He takes her to the fantasy world of wizards and witches...and what she experiences changes her life. I'd love it if you'd review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for reading my story! This is my first fic, so please bear with me if it's not that good. I relish in constructive criticism. I'd love it if you'd review!

I unfortunately, do not own anything related to Doctor Who or Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Knock knock."

Rose Tyler opened her eyes. She was in her comfy bed, on a Saturday morning (but what the heck, it was always Saturday), and there was a soft rapping at the door.

She smiled. "Come in," she granted, as she stretched in the morning sunlight.

A bright and cheery face popped his head into the room. "Good morning Rose!" said the face. The Doctor pranced into the room, carrying a tray laden with hot tea and various pastries in many different flavours. "I didn't know what you wanted," he admitted. "So I simply got you everything!"

Rose beamed in his direction. "Doctor," she said. "You know toast is always fine."  
"But I wanted to you have the perfect breakfast! It being a special day and all!" His face was loaded with excitement; Rose felt the need to play with him a little.

"Special day?" she inquired, feigning confusion, "what special day?"

The Doctor's face fell. "It's your birthday!" he exclaimed. "How did you ever forget that?"

Rose's eyes twinkled. The Doctor, her Doctor, was her most favourite person in the whole world, no, the whole universe. And she had been to the whole universe. He won by a long shot.

The Doctor caught the twinkle in her eye just as she started to let her smile escape. "Of course you didn't. You're a mean one, Rose Tyler." He jumped up. "Well, let's go! Have I ever got a surprise for you today!"

"Give me a minute Doctor," she laughed. "I need to get dressed!"

"Oh, right," he realised. "Well, hurry up. It doesn't matter what you wear today!" He practically leapt out of the room. "We don't have time to waste," he called behind him.

"Yes we do!" Rose shouted back. "TARDIS!"

Lifting the covers off of her, swinging her legs off the bed and putting on her slippers, she couldn't help but wonder: _what did he mean, it didn't matter what she wore today? _She wasn't one for caring too much about her looks, but she liked to keep a clean image.

Shaking the thought out of her head, she instead started to imagine what was in store for her in the day ahead. The Doctor had taken her to many places – future Earth (more than once, and never the same time), impossible planets, parallel worlds – but he was never this excited about potential trips. _Maybe we'll finally make it to Barcelona_, she thought, as she brushed her hair and put in her silver hoop earrings. It was the first place he said he'd take her after his regeneration, before he passed out and before the Sycorax invasion. They never did get around to it, always getting distracted with the many different worlds out there they were just aching to explore.

Finishing up, she made the bed and left her bedroom, down the slight hallway the TARDIS had created just for her, and into the control room, following the sound of Electric Light Orchestra's "Mr Blue Sky", which the Doctor had recently taken a liking to and was currently dancing to in his own personal style.

She stood there watching him for a minute before he noticed her entrance. Occasionally she did this, just looking at him and contemplating all the places he'd been before they met and the person he used to be. She'd heard a lot about Gallifrey, where the Doctor was from, but there was nothing quite the same as being there (or so she heard).

"Oh there you are!" he exclaimed, turning down the music and facing her with his hands in his pockets and grinning like a maniac. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she implied, "to see that move you just attempted and failed. You can't spin someone without a partner you know."  
"Don't I ever," he beamed again, grabbing her and sending her into a deep dip, which resulted in her squealing. Dragging her back upright, he asked, "Well, are you ready?"

She laughed. "Where are we going then Doctor? A planet with pink sand and three moon-like suns? Or a moon-like sun with pink sand and three planets?" She enjoyed guessing, and believe it or not, there was usually a planet that existed identical to her descriptions. Or a moon-like sun.

"Not today!" he bubbled. "It's a surprise." He pressed a few buttons, pulled a few levers, and soon enough the familiar TARDIS dematerialisation sound filled the room. "Hold on tight," he warned. "There's going to be a bit of a bump with this one."

Rose grabbed hold on to the railing. This was normal; there were always bumps along the way. She didn't mind – the end product of the new world that possibly laid beyond the TARDIS doors was worth it. However, she wasn't expecting the gigantic jolt that nearly threw her across the room.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor noted. "She's not used to going across this plane."

"Are we here?" Rose asked, trying to glimpse out of the windows, only being greeted by sheer darkness.

"Not quite," said the Doctor. "It's a bit farther across the universe – well, universes – it will take us a couple of minutes." He jumped off the ledge over to where Rose had picked herself up and dusted off her jeans. "Want to know where we're going?"

"Er, yeah!" Rose answered. "Are we finally going to Barcelona?"

"Yes! Well, no," the Doctor admitted. "Sort of. Not really. It's in the same galaxy actually. We'll pass by it soon. We should really go there some day; we've been meaning to, haven't we?"

Rose attempted to answer him, but was interrupted by another stream of the Doctor's babble.

"Would you like to go there now?" he quipped. "We can re-route the TARDIS – I don't think we've missed the turn-off yet…she doesn't like to change destinations, but if I promise to paint her perhaps she'll allow it…" He made a move to head back to the console, before Rose finally got a word in.

"No," she said excitedly. We can go there next. But where are we going now Doctor? Come on, spill!"

"All right!" he said excitedly. "Well, let's start off with a bit of TARDIS history…"

"Not again Doctor," Rose groaned. "I don't want a history lesson on my birthday!"

"Just a short one, I promise," he replied, a hint of a twinkle in his eye to accompany the smile beaming from ear to ear. "You'll like this bit. "

"All right, but it better be quick. I really want to get outside."

"Once upon a time…" he started, only to be jabbed in the side by Rose's elbow. "All right then, I'll start it differently!"

"TARDISes can go anywhere. You know that. They can go to different planets, different moons, future, past, you name it. But there were always some places the TARDIS couldn't go. Fantasy lands, for example."

"But we've been to fantasy lands," Rose quipped. "We went to Narnia only last week."

"Narnia's not actually a fantasy land though," the Doctor explained. "Clive wrote about it and claimed it as fantasy because he got bored while he was stranded on Earth. Good ol' Clive, should go visit the man someday, he's fantastic, you'd love him!"

Rose stared him down. If everything took this long to tell, she'd be 100 years old by now, instead of her newly turned 20. The Doctor, noticing her scowl, continued his story.

"Except one day, there was a time lord, who started to wonder why it wasn't possible. We're known for having no limits – and this limit just didn't sit right with him. He created an extension of the TARDIS that would allow it to travel to any fantasy land, whether it was make-believe or not. The only thing is, it took a certain kind of energy, a kind of energy that once used up, took a full century to re-charge again. It doesn't affect the other bits of the TARDIS though – but you have to be sure you want to go where you're going, because if you aren't, you have to wait another hundred years to try again."

Rose stared at the man she considered to be her best friend. So many things astounded her about him and his world, and sometimes she wondered if she was even worthy of this life. Just like him though, the Doctor was always there to remind her she was, and if anyone deserved this life, it was her. She wasn't quite sure what to say next – the Doctor seemed to have finished, but the story still seemed without an end.

"Well," she asked, breaking the silence, "What's next?"

"Rose Tyler," he exclaimed, jumping up in excitement and out of his story-telling state. "I have granted you the one wish that every human being has ever wished for: where do you want to go?"

Rose attempted to answer again, but, yet again, the Doctor interrupted her. "Wait," he grinned. "Don't answer that yet. I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to do that Doctor," Rose called, as he strode across the entire length of the control room to grab a long thin box and leap back to her. "Travelling with you is the best present anyone could have."

"Oh, no it's not," he denied. "Besides, I'd save the title of Best Present Ever for what's in that box and what comes with it."

Rose stared at the Doctor, attempting to engulf him in a stare-down before letting a smile escape. She undid the pink ribbon, and carefully tore off the blue wrapping paper, only to uncover a black box with gold trimming. _What's this?_ she thought, before lifting the cover to peek inside.

Lying in red velvet was what she was sure was a wand – a proper wizard's wand. Picking up the slender stick, she put down the box to examine her gift closely. It was a dark brown, and if you looked at it right, you could seen the roses and their accompanying thorns carved around it.

"Well, what do you think?" asked the Doctor, breaking the silence brought by the wonderful gift and too excited to keep quiet any longer. He was practically bouncing in anticipation.

"It's – it's _beautiful_!" exclaimed Rose. "Thank you so much Doctor!" She ran to him and enveloped him in a massive hug. She had never felt more grateful for anything. "Where on Earth did you get it?"

"Not on Earth actually. Well, sort of. A different Earth than your Earth. An old friend of mine, I called him Ollie, had it made. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it!" she exclaimed.

"Now then," the Doctor hinted. "Do you know where we're going yet?" He grinned, just like he always did whenever he knew something she didn't.

Just then, the TARDIS jerked. "Looks like we're here!" he declared, running over to the console to assist the TARDIS in her landing. "Hold on!"

With a bang, they landed. Rose attempted to look out the windows again at their location, but the Doctor blocked her way, guiding her to the door, where he blocked her way again briefly before she could exit.

"Are you ready?" he teased, holding the doors shut.

"Of course I am!" she squealed.

He opened the doors, and gestured for her to leave first. She stepped out of the TARDIS onto soft, cool grass, and a chilly air. Looking around, she noticed a familiar tree that looked like it was moving not only with the wind, but on its own. Turning her head back to centre, she lifted it up to not only find a make-believe world, but a gigantic castle looming above her. It wasn't particularly eerie, for the windows emitted a warm glow, showing the castle was occupied. All the same, it seemed strikingly familiar…

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, joining her after locking the doors of the TARDIS, "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Chapter two is here! If you've made it this far, I thank you greatly and know if you were standing beside me I'd envelop you in a phenomenally large hug. Please feel free to review! I grow on them all, just please be nice :) But if you don't review, that's okay too.

Dedicating this chapter to the life and death of Amy Pond & Rory Williams, even though it occurs way before they do and even before the Eleventh Doctor.

I unfortunately, do not own anything related to Doctor Who or Harry Potter, sadly.

Go forth and read my darlings!

* * *

**Chapter**** Two**

"You've _got_ to be joking." Rose flipped around to face the Doctor. "We're at Hogwarts? We're_ actually_ at Hogwarts?" She flipped again to face the castle. "You can't be serious."

"Actually, I'm quite serious. Albus and I are old friends." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and rocked in satisfaction.

"Honestly? For real? This isn't some joke or anything?"

"Absolutely not. Go look for yourself."

Rose screamed, running wherever she could. Running towards the Whomping Willow, which was definitely what she thought it originally was. Towards the Black Lake, where the Great Squid reigned over its icy depths. She didn't care where she went, because she was at _Hogwarts_!

"Are you done now?" the Doctor asked, laughing at her inner child once she fell to the ground in excitement. "I mean, if you're not, I could always just, well, _wait._" He cringed at the idea. What was the point of having a TARDIS if you had to wait all the time?

"It's just so – so – so _wonderful_!" Rose screeched, picking up some of the fallen leaves on the ground and throwing them up in the air. "I'm at _Hogwarts_!" She ran over to the Doctor and nearly ran him down with the hug that pursued. "You are the best mate _ever_!"

"I'm glad to hear it," the Doctor said with a smile. "Do you want to go inside?"

"We get to go _inside_?" Rose exclaimed, the shock of the moment clearly evident on her face.

"Well of course we get to go inside – that's the point of coming, isn't it?" The Doctor held out his hand, which Rose graciously took. "Let's have a look then, shall we?"

They started off towards the great looming castle. No matter where she looked, Rose always saw something new. A new turret, a new window, the Forbidden Forest, and if she looked carefully, she could see the plume of smoke that was for sure coming from Hagrid's cabin.

"Wait," she said, stopping in her tracks. "What _time_ are we?"

"Time?" asked the Doctor. "Well it's still your birthday, isn't it?"

"I don't mean_ our_ time, Doctor," she exasperated. "I mean, well, Hogwarts time. What decade is it? What year?"

"Oh! Well, I don't know really. I suppose…" He trailed off, licking his finger and placing it in mid-air, as if testing the wind. "I think...I believe we are approximately..ah yes! We are in – 1996, I think. Yes. September. First, if I'm correct."

"September _first_? Well that means the students just got here. They actually walked just here, only hours ago!"

"Not quite hours ago, I don't think. Only just recently. In fact," he muttered, squinting at the largest windows on this side of the castle, "I think the welcome back feast is about to start. Shall we join them?"

Rose beamed. "Oh please," she gushed. They set on their way up to the great castle. "But please, tell me more! How did you know I wanted to go here?"

"Not that hard, really," he teased. "You are reading the books all the time, and the way you treat them, well, it was easy to put two and two together. Besides, it is lovely here. Hardly changed."

"You've already been here?" asked Rose, curious indeed.

"Well, yes," the Doctor admitted. "Quite some time ago actually. I think it was even before Albus became headmaster…back when he was still the Transfiguration teacher. Oh, that was so many years ago, it will be good to see the old chap again."

Rose gaped at the Doctor in awe. She knew he was brilliant, marvellous, astounding, but there was so much more to him than she could ever imagine! Dumbledore! He was friends with Dumbledore! It was almost too much to take in all at once.

"And Harry?" she asked. "What about Harry?"

"Harry? Oh, Harry! Harry Potter! Well, I suppose he'd be in there too then, seeing as it's not quite – well he hasn't…" The Doctor stopped himself. "Mustn't give away the ending!" he quipped. "You're only on…book six, yes? Best keep it there. Don't want to spoil it!"

"Oh come on Doctor, please?" Rose begged. "You know how book six ends…I can't possibly bear waiting!"

"Tell you what, as soon as we're done here, we'll nip up to 2007 and get book seven for you, how's that?"

"Oh that would be wonderful, Doctor, thank you!"

They were nearly at the castle; Rose could almost feel the magic that was oozing out of it. "If we're in 1996, Harry hasn't found the Half-Blood Prince's book yet, right? This is their sixth year?"

"Yes, that's right. We're here at the start of term, nothing special will have happened yet. Good, you can have your own adventures! No need to go meddling in someone else's."

Rose was won over by her emotions. "I just can't believe we're here!" she chirped. "Right now, at this very moment, Harry Potter is in that Grand Hall! And Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Hagrid…all of them! Here!"

"Rose Tyler, I can honestly say I have never seen you this excited."

"Well, imagine if you got to visit the land of your childhood!"

The Doctor was silent. Rose looked up at him, and his eyes had glazed over, like his was off in his own little world.

"Doctor?" she quizzed.

"Yes, Doctor, right, that's me," he perked, out of his dream state. "Nothing to worry about, just got lost in thought there for a minute."

They had finally reached the castle doors. They were gigantic, way larger than Rose ever expected them to be.

"Do we – knock?" she asked.

"Well, let's not, we don't want to interrupt the sorting." He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and, carefully avoiding the wood (because the sonic doesn't do wood) he unlocked the great locks that bound the doors shut.

Like magic, they opened with a few clicks. The Doctor tucked away the screwdriver, then expertly opened the door and gestured for Rose to enter first. She did, as did he, and the door was promptly shut behind them.

Rose could only ogle in awe. She was in Hogwarts. She was actually in Hogwarts. It was beyond imaginable. She could barely wrap her head around the fact that great wizards and witches alike were right through the doors into the Great Hall. She could barely wrap her head around the fact that there _was_ a Great Hall. House elves below them, cooking away, preparing all the food that would soon adorn the house tables. Ghosts! She had seen ghosts before, travelling with the Doctor, but these ghosts…Sir Nicholas, The Bloody Baron…they were all here.

"Are you the Doctor?" asked a voice. Rose turned about, as did the Doctor. They came face to face with a thin-face woman, complete with wrinkles, dressed in emerald robes and her head topped with a proper witch's hat.

"Yes! And this is my companion, Rose," he answered, holding out a hand for the professor to shake.

"Yes, well, please ask her to accompany you while following me. You'll have a brief meeting with Professor Dumbledore before you enter the feast and prior to the sorting."

They followed her. "It's Professor McGonagall!" Rose whispered excitedly, while hanging on to the Doctor's arm. "And we're meeting Professor Dumbledore! Wait," she paused. "What did she mean, prior to the sorting? I thought you said it was already going on?"

The Doctor shushed her and winked; he was full of surprises. He pulled her along until they entered a brightly lit study-like room filled with over stuffed chairs accompanied by a cheery fire, crackling away.

"You're late," remarked Professor McGonagall. "I'll get the headmaster and let him know you've arrived…just stay here for now." With a twist of her wand that made a log of wood sacrifice itself to the fire, she left in a twirl of emerald robes.

Rose looked around. It was a peculiar room, but she liked it. It had just the right balance of big and small, and it felt like the TARDIS, in a way. She wandered around, inspecting all the portraits and giggling when they complimented her. Then she remembered.

"Doctor," she commented, whirling around to face the suspicious timelord. "What did she mean, prior to the sorting ceremony? I _know_ you said it was ongoing already, I wasn't that excited. Doctor?" She snapped her fingers.

"Yes!" he said snapping back into reality yet again. "Well, that's a bit of the surprise part. You'll see," he smirked.

"Yes, you definitely will," boomed a new voice, one filled with wisdom and experience. Rose turned toward the source, and came face to face with the greatest wizard of all time. "Hello, Rose, how nice to finally meet you."

Rose gaped. She couldn't help it. Never in a million years would she ever imagine being this close to Albus Dumbledore. She froze, mouth open, until she had the sense to close it out of respect for the old gentleman.

"Rose," the Doctor prompted.

"Right! Er, hello Professor. Nice to finally meet you as well."

The headmaster chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see you have a bit of spunk in you. I like a bit of spunk. And that the Doctor is no longer travelling alone," he noted in the Doctor's general direction.

"It does get a bit lonely," the Doctor admitted.

"Well, that's all in the past now," said Dumbledore. "Best to forget those dark times." He sat in the biggest chair, a fair distance away from the fire. "Best keep away from the flames, Rose," he hummed. "Don't want the beard to catch."

Rose giggled; she never imagined that Dumbledore would crack jokes like this. However, there was a tone of seriousness in his voice as he brushed his long white beard to the side opposite the dancing flames.

Finally sitting comfortably, the Doctor and Rose settled in to hear what Dumbledore had to say. Rose paid close attention, she was sure that any minute, any sentence could be genius.

"Well," Dumbledore chirped. "Welcome to Hogwarts! And how are you enjoying it so far?"

"Fine sir," Rose replied. "Although we haven't been here all that long."

"Ah, yes! Well, that will soon change. Doctor, how are you? You've regenerated I see."

"Yes, a few times since we last met, actually. It's been quite some time, hasn't it Albus! You've gone white now; no more ginger."

"Hair color change does come with old age," said Dumbledore, stroking his beard fondly. "Although, I can't say I don't like this change…there's something peculiar about white. I think it suits me."

"It does indeed," quipped the Doctor.

"Well, enough about my age, Rose Tyler, I've got some good news for you." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye, not unlike the one that now returned to the Doctor's as well.

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"The Doctor here has told me that you are quite a fan of the wizarding world," Dumbledore express. "Oh I know about the books," he explained, acknowledging the puzzled look on Rose's face. "I always knew there were other dimensions and universes out there; I'm not surprised that in one of them, our world is just a story." His face sparkled. "Nevertheless, you are a fan of it, correct?"

"Oh yes sir," Rose chirped. "I absolutely love them."

"Well then, wouldn't you like to explore our world?"

"I would love to, sir, but being here is enough already."

"Enough already! Well, there's more than enough here. All over the place. Places to be found, secrets to be unlocked, you name it. There's not a single person in wizarding history that has explored every inch of this castle, myself included."

Rose turned to the Doctor; he was beaming. "Doctor…what's going on?" she asked, puzzled.

"I have arranged," Dumbledore interjected, "For you and the Doctor to stay here for a day or two."

"Really?" inquired Rose, whipping around to look at the Doctor.

"Really really," he replied. "And you know what else?"

Rose raised her eyebrows in response to the inquisition.

"You get to be sorted into a Hogwarts House."

Rose gasped. It can't be! Could it? She looked back at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded.

"You will be sorted into your house this evening, take part in the welcome feast, and then stay the night in the dorm room of the house you've been sorted into. Tomorrow you will attend classes in the morning, accompanied by one of the students, and then in the afternoon you will be able to watch a friendly Quidditch match we have set up in your honour."

Rose continued to gape. To be at Hogwarts was one thing; to participate in its actual day to day life? Now that was a dream come true.

"Thank you so much sir," she grinned, taking his hand and shaking it rather harshly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now hang on a minute Rose," he chimed, "I'm not quite finished yet. After the Quidditch game, you are again allowed to stay in your dorm, then the next day you will visit Hogsmeade with the rest of the students before your departure. Now, how does that sound?"

"It sounds absolutely lovely Professor."

"All right then! Now that that's settled, let's get you sorted."

They got up, Rose grabbing onto the Doctor's arm and following the headmaster out of the room into the entrance hall once again. Soon enough they were approaching the entrance to the Great Hall, beyond which lay the sorting hat and Rose's destiny as a proper Hogwarts student, even if only for a day or two.

"Thank you so much Doctor," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. "This is definitely the best present ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Chapter three is here! I actually wrote chapters 1,2, & 3 all at once, so now that this is out, I'm actually going to have to write something new! However, it's Thanksgiving weekend here in Canada, so while I do have a long weekend in which to write, I'm also going to be spending the holiday with my family. I'll do my best though!

We get to meet some of the major Harry Potter characters in this chapter, and honestly it was so much fun writing it, because I love them so much. Also, as far as the blibbering humdinger goes, I made up the facts. They are not real, sadly.

I unfortunately, do not own anything related to Doctor Who or Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As Dumbledore opened the great doors make of solid oak, Rose prepared herself for the greatest sight she would ever see. Of course, travelling with the Doctor, she had seen many things, but being able to see the Great Hall, was something she never would have thought to dream of. Bracing herself, she followed the headmaster into the Hall, only to be greeted by a mass of students donned in black robes and tall pointy black hats. Walking up the long aisle to the front, Rose could faintly see the Head table, no doubt occupied by the other professors. Rose couldn't help but look every which way. _I must resemble a bobble head,_ she thought. _But there are so many things to see!_

Before she knew it, they had reached the stool on which the Sorting Hat sat, where Professor McGonagall was standing sharply beside it, smiling, if rather forcibly. Dumbledore, having made sure his guests had made their way up the stairs and were standing comfortably, turned towards his students and raised his arms. This action alone seemed to silence them. Has she not known how great the man was, how much power he held, Rose would think that he put a silencing charm on them.

He started his speech. "Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, professors of magical subjects, I welcome you to another great and wonderful year at Hogwarts!" His voice boomed. Rose couldn't help but think she would not want to be on his wrong side, for having that voice scolding her or being angry was something she did not want to experience.

Dumbledore continued. "Just like other years, this year we have been granted with the privilege of entertainment! For two days, Hogwarts will be home to The Doctor and Rose Tyler." He gestured to where Rose was clasping onto the Doctor's arm, too excited to even react properly. She attempted a sane smile, or what she hoped gave that impression.

"The Doctor has been a great friend of mine over the years. Now, I invite him and his companion into our home. You will welcome them. You will treat them as equals, and even though Rose may not be of magical blood (Rose made a mental note to thank him later for not calling her a Muggle), she will attempt magic in a way that no human has ever tried. The Doctor and Rose Tyler are not of this Earth, or this world, so I kindly ask for you to treat them with respect."

Rose scanned the crowd. Somewhere, in this room, the Golden Trio sat together, just waiting, hoping for a normal year to commence. _Little do they know,_ thought Rose. _Poor things. Don't know what's ahead for them._

Rose quickly located the Gryffindor table; it wasn't hard, for it had a bubble of red hair easily visible. _The Weasleys!_ she thought excitedly. She examined their surroundings. _Harry Potter must be around somewhere..._she skimmed through the heads that surrounded..._Yes! There he is! I'd recognize that messy hair anywhere!_ She looked at the Doctor, who was quietly enjoying her amusement. She pointed her eyes in their direction. The Doctor nodded once and smiled.

"Now, unlike the other guests we've hosted over the years, Rose will be granted a special privilege. At the request of the Doctor, she will be sorted into a Hogwarts house. When she is sorted, she and the Doctor will join that table for dinner, and accommodations have been provided for their stay in the respective dormitory. Rose? Would you kindly sit on the stool?"

Rose pointed at herself, and the headmaster nodded. Making her way over to where Professor McGonagall had removed the hat from its spot, ready to place it on Rose's head, Rose glanced at the Doctor, who winked. She carefully sat on the stool, and the hat was positioned. Rose cringed; she didn't know what to expect, but nothing happened once it touched her skin. It was too big, but she imagined it would be a bit big for most people, especially since it spent the majority of its time on the heads of eleven year olds. Silence commenced, and Rose was afraid that the hat would refuse to sort her, as she was not a proper witch or wizard at all, but then the hat spoke.

"Well then, this is new," it spoke in it's gravely voice. "I haven't sorted any non-witch or wizards before. But this one is different, she is not like the others I have sorted...although mustn't discriminate, I've sorted worse, granted...where shall I put her? She carries the traits of more than one house, two I've heard of, but three? There is only one logical place to put her, I can sense the dominant features now...Ravenclaw!"

Rose was beaming. Ravenclaw! She jumped off the stool. Professor McGonagall had barely taken her hand off the hat while it sat on Rose, and it was at this moment she removed it, quicker than she had placed it.

The Doctor joined Rose at the stool and offered his arm. "Surprise! he pronounced. "I was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Care to join me at their table for dinner?"

"What, you've been sorted before?"  
"Oh, loads of times."

"Loads of times?" she countered. "Why more than once?"

"Well, several times. Every time I've been to Hogwarts, they've insisted on sorting me into a house. Probably a time lord thing, they notice I'm an anomaly and wish to see which legacy will claim me. It's the same every time though, Ravenclaw. Well, except that one time..."

"What were you sorted into then?"

"Oh never mind that, look, roast pig!"

By the time they had found the Ravenclaw table and an open spot to sit, Professor Dumbledore had finished his welcome back speech and dinner had made its way through the floor onto the house tables. Rose sat down on the hard bench, next to the Doctor and helped herself. She scooped mashed potatoes, roasted carrots and peas, several different types of chicken, and a splot of brown which the Doctor explained was something called "Yumulk." She dug in; everything was delicious, better than anything she had ever tasted. "Those house elves sure know how to cook," she commented. The Doctor agreed by means of a nod; his mouth was too full of the turkey casserole that dominated his plate.

"They're not actually house elves," offered a dreamy voice. "They're actually blibbering humdingers." Rose located the voice; it belonged to a young witch with bright, long, wavy blonde hair, sitting across from her. She had wide blue eyes they were almost grey, and the held depth so deep that if Rose had not wanted to know what a 'blibbering humdinger' was, she was sure she could have stared at them for days.

"What's a 'blibbering humdinger'?" she asked. It sounded familiar, if a bit silly, but she couldn't place it.

"It's a strange creature," the girl replied. Rose couldn't help thinking it must be, after all, if this peculiar girl considered it strange, she must be right. "It flies in the light of magic, but only if the streams are blue, with a hint of yellow. I've seen a few around her...one's that weren't working in the kitchens of course. I'm Luna Lovegood," the girl provided, answering Rose's pointed stare. "And you must be Rose Tyler."

"I am!" exclaimed Rose. "Luna! Luna Lovegood! Oh, I can't believe I'm meeting you, you're wonderful." She extended her hand across the table for Luna to shake. Luna stared, then slowly allowed her hand to meet that of Rose, and shook it softly.

"Well, thank you, I think," she replied quizzically. "Bit of a different description than people have given me...I like it."

Rose shook her head; just when she thought she was starting to get used to things, she meets one of her favorite characters.

"And, how are you, Luna?" she asked.

"Quite well, actually," Luna answered, smiling. "Beginning of the year, starting fresh. The pudding's nice." She indicated the dessert that had replaced the meal in front of her. "It's going to be a good year."

"Oh I bet it is," hinted Rose. "Hey Luna -"

The Doctor elbowed her and put his finger to his lips. "We may be in a fantasy world," he whispered in her ear, "But that doesn't mean that we can change their future. The Wizarding War is a fixed point in time, Rose, it has to happen."

Rose looked at the man. He nodded and looked back to Luna. "So Luna," he started, before he got interrupted by three other students that joined them at the table, sliding in beside Luna. One had bushy, brown hair, one had hair bright as a carrot, and the other was unmistakably famous, with his messy black hair sticking up in all directions, circular glasses, and bright scar right in the middle of his forehead.

Rose nearly spit out her food. "You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, after wiping her mouth with her napkin. "And you're Hermione, and Ron!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am," he replied, sticking his hand out, which Rose graciously grabbed and shook. "And you're Rose Tyler. And you're the Doctor."

The Doctor beamed. "Harry Potter, the man himself," he grinned.

"Well I don't know about man," Hermione piped in. "We're only sixteen."

"Old enough in my books," said the Doctor. "How are you Harry? Scar been tingling lately?"

Harry looked at him side-eyed, avoided the question, and turned back to Rose, who was already listening intently to Hermione, who had welcomed their guest and started a conversation.

"How are you liking Hogwarts?" the girl asked, spooning chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Oh I love it here," gushed Rose. "It's so massive, and beautiful; you are so lucky you get to live here."

The boy called Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose it's nice," he spoke. "Bit creepy once in a while. All these statues and ghosts, popping up everywhere, even when they're not welcome." He indicated Sir Nicholas, who Rose now noted was down the table a bit, entertaining some of the first years. "Oi, Nick!" he called down the table. "Why don't you talk to the newbies in your own house?"

The ghost glared at the boy, then once acknowledging that that indeed was probably his duty, said goodbye to the first-years and floated over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Can't tell you how many times I've met him in the castle unexpectedly," Ron shivered. "Never want to experience that again."

"Never mind that, Ronald, you'll scare Rose away."

Rose glowed. "I don't ever think I could get scared away from here," she said. "It's too magical not to love it."

The trio looked at each other. "Well, it certainly has its surprises," said Harry. "Can't deny that."

They all stopped their chatter once Dumbledore stood up, prepared to give another speech. "Students, ghosts, professors, guests." He beamed down at Rose and the Doctor. "This has been another wonderful welcome-back feast, I dare say. Now we've all been stuffed, full to the brim, it is time for us to retreat back to the dormitories and rest, ready for a full day of studies tomorrow! Bright and early in the morning." The students groaned. "Nevertheless, I bid you all goodnight, and may this be one of the best years Hogwarts has ever had. Now, we shall finish with the school song!"  
The students moaned again. "I hate this part," Ron fussed as he rose along with the other students.

They all started to sing, as a pink ribbon was emitted from Professor Dumbledore's wand that formed in the shape of the lyrics above his head. Rose sang along the best she could, but she couldn't help laughing as the Doctor belted out the words, almost as if it was his own anthem. They finished singing, and once everybody in the school had finished as well (the Weasley twins again were the last ones), Dumbledore ended formally with a booming "Goodnight!" The students all gathered in a collective, and made their way through the doors to their respective dormitories. Rose stopped, not quite knowing exactly where to go. She was about to ask the Doctor, but by then Dumbledore had joined them and was explaining what was next on the schedule.

"Ah, Rose, how did you enjoy our feast?" he asked.

"Very well sir, thank you. The students were quite hospitable."

"Oh, good! I don't know about those Slytherins, but the Ravenclaws have always been charming, if a bit pompous." He gathered them all together. "Now," he said. "I imagine you'll want to wander the castle, correct?"

Rose blinked. "That would be lovely, sir, but I'm sure we'd get lost."

"Nonsense! Well, quite possibly. Can't say I haven't done it a few times over the years, in fact just the other day it took me three hours to get back to my bed after a midnight snack. However, I have arranged for a private tour for you two." He pointed to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were standing, and then joined by Ginny, smiling at their guests.

"Honestly? For real?" Rose gaped, then thought better of it and thanked her host. "That would be just lovely, Professor."

"All right then! Now that that's all clear, why don't you all go off then. Luna, will you be kind enough to take Rose and the Doctor to their dormitories afterwards, thank you. Rose will stay with you in your dorm, and the Doctor can stay with Fletchley and his mates. Can't have genders mixing, even for our guests," he winked. With a swish of his purple robes, he bid them goodnight, and left them alone with their tour guides. Harry was the one who spoke first.

"Now then, Rose Tyler. Where would you like to start?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really really sorry this took so long guys! I actually had it written weeks ago, but didn't have a chance to upload it. Again, my apologies! I've just been extremely busy with school and uni apps and such. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this one, it's a bit longer but good. At least, I hope so.

I unfortunately, do not own anything related to Doctor Who or Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rose blinked. All those hours reading those precious books, memorising the layout of the castle, of every nook, cranny, and secret tunnel, and her mind had gone blank. It had just reached the stage of awkward silence when Ginny cut in.

"Why don't we take her to Hagrid's first? That was my favourite place to go."

They all agreed and headed out of the castle through the thick wooden doors that the Doctor and Rose had only entered not even hours before. The walk was the Great Hall all over again; Rose's head turned every which way before she had to remind herself that if she didn't want her head to unscrew itself, she'd have to stop sporting bobble-head like symptoms.

"So, what do you think?" the Doctor whispered in her ear as they walked past the Whomping Willow and in the distance, the TARDIS.

"Oh it's just marvellous Doctor! I can't thank you enough."

"I do love it here," he chimed. "It was a long long time ago the last time I was here, and even longer before that when I came here the first time. Back when Godric and Salazar and the gang were running the place. They were a fun bunch. Always a laugh." He grinned to himself, and then turned back to Rose. "Never did meet Hagrid though, so this is new for both of us!"

By this time, they had reached the pumpkin patch, and even though it was only the beginning of September, Rose stared in awe at the size of the monstrous pumpkins that dominated the place. Even now, she could carve one out and sit in it.

Harry climbed the two stairs to Hagrid's hut, and rapped solidly twice on the door. Rose could distinctly hear grunting as Hagrid made his way to this side of the hut. Opening the door, his face was immediately filled with a smile when he saw who his visitors were.

"Harry! Come for a visit, eh? Hermione, good to see yeah, and Ron too. Luna! And Ginny, come in come in. Wipe your feet there." Rose exchanged a look with the Doctor. By the looks of the mud that was located at various points on the floor in the building, Hagrid didn't practise what he preached. "And who might you be?" he asked, ushering Rose and the Doctor in as well. "Yer a little old for Hogwarts, aren't yeah?" he indicated the Doctor. "New professor?"

"Oh no," said the Doctor, offering his hand for Hagrid to shake, who did so gladly and nearly knocked the Doctor off his feet with the force. "I'm the Doctor. This is Rose, my companion. I'm er, old friends with Dumbledore and we're here to visit for a few days."

"Ah! Good to see you. Dumbledore might have mentioned it, but I missed the speech at the feast before I came in. I hope yer liking it here," he hummed as he got out eight mugs of varying sizes for tea. Pouring the hot water in, he asked Rose, "So what school did you go to then if it wasn't Hogwarts? Are yeah one of those Beaxbatons birds?"

"I er, well…I didn't go to Wizarding school." Rose stuttered. "I'm…well, I'm a Muggle."

"A Muggle eh? Well, nothin' wrong with that, so long as you know what yer doing." He handed her a mug that was nearly too large to hold. "Better than one of them French girls. Can't ever understand what they're sayin'."

"Er, Hagrid," Hermione piped up, looking down at her own mug and frowning. "You forgot to give us all teabags."

"Eh? So I did." He grabbed a dusty tin can and shoved it at Hermione, who nearly spilled her hot water receiving it. "Pass it around then." She took the tin, and after wiping off the pile of dust that heavily collected on the top, took a teabag then passed it to Luna, who did the same.

"So, Hagrid," the Doctor started cheerily. "How've you been? Been keeping busy I hope?" He had the air of excitement around him. Rose remembered that Hagrid was one of the Doctor's favourite characters.

"O' course, that's my job," said Hagrid. "I – wait a minute, you look a bit familiar." He studied the Doctor as if seeing him for the first time and not as if he'd been talking to him for the past five minutes. "'ave I met you before?" he inquired, giving the Doctor a funny look.

"Oh, definitely not," the Doctor answered. "I was here a long time ago, but never while you were here." He grinned goofily. "Maybe I just have one of those faces!"

Hagrid still looked weary of the Doctor, but pushed that aside and continued the conversation anyway, only this time turning to Harry instead.

"Sixth year. It seems only yesterday that you all were just wee little trouble makers. Not you're not so wee anymore." He clapped Luna on the shoulder, and she started to cough, sputtering out her tea. "Oh sorry there Luna, didn't mean that." He clapped her on the back, attempting to console her, but only made it worse. "Well then," he said, removing his hand from her back, and she finally returned to normality. "It's gonna be a good year," he boomed. "I can feel it in my toes."

"We'd better get going Hagrid," Harry said finally. "We'd love to stay longer, but we're giving Rose and the Doctor the grand tour."

They all stood to leave, and after saying goodbye to the groundskeeper amidst all his protesting, they finally headed back to the castle. The stars were all out, and Rose couldn't help but stare up at them in awe.

"Are those the same stars that we see on Earth?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yes and no," he replied. "Technically speaking, they are, but you can't see this far when you're on Earth. They're still there, just not visible. Then again, this is a parallel Earth, so maybe they are the same. Guess we'll have to find out!" He grinned. "We'll go there next."

They had finally reached the castle, and it was only then that Rose realised she had gotten a chill while they were outside. Now that they were in the castle however, they were returned to the original state of warmth that they had experience earlier in the evening.

"Where to next?" asked Hermione, who seemed to have taken over from Harry, who was goofing off with Ginny and Ron.

"Why, the Room of Requirement of course," Luna answered. They all agreed and headed in the general direction of the Room. As they climbed the stairs, Rose noticed that the students climbed them with ease, as they should, having had six, or even only five, years of getting used to them. Rose, however, had to regain her balance every time the stairs moved under her.

The staircases were always Rose's favourite part of the castle. She loved all of it, really, but the staircases took the cake. The way they moved always astounded Rose and even being on them now, watching and feeling it in person, was almost unreal. She shook her head in disbelief, because even hours later, she was only just beginning to realise where she was and that it wasn't all just a dream.

Eventually they reached a small hallway, and it wasn't until the wall started morphing that Rose remembered the secret of the Room of Requirement. When the wall was finished and now replaced by a great door that was covered in intricately woven metal bars, Harry opened it and indicated for Rose and the Doctor to enter first. Even though the stairs were Rose's favourite part of the castle, she was glad that she got to see the Room of Requirement first hand. While it would have been a different size and far less homey looking when Dumbledore's Army was in there training on account of housing so much more people, Rose was glad that it had changed into the setting it was now, with big comfy chairs everywhere, a cheery fireplace crackling away, and rows upon rows of books in bookcases lining the walls.

"Wow," Rose gaped, unable to stop her mouth from dropping to the floor. "This is incredible, it really is." She brushed her hand over the cushions, as if they weren't real. "I could stay in here all day."

"Don't we all wish that," Ron mentioned. "If I could find it more often, then I wouldn't have to sit through History of Magic all the time." He shrugged. "Then again, it's a lot like the common room in here."

"Look at all these books," Hermione proclaimed. "The History of Crystal Ball Forming, Oodles of Dragons and What Kind of Fire They Breathe. It really is a plethora of subjects." She pulled a particularly dusty book from high off its shelf. "When and Where You'll Find the Yeti of Manhoun," she read. "Well, can't say I'd ever need that one," she noted, carefully replacing it amongst the others.

"I'd bet you'd find it in Manhoun." Ron snorted. "You know, because it's the Yeti of Manhoun."

"Oh Ronald," sounded Hermione, attempting to suppress a smile, but enjoying her own amusement. She exchanged looks with Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

The Doctor plopped down in the comfiest chair closest to the fire. "Well, aren't these nice!" he exclaimed. "We should really get some of these for the TARDIS, Rose. It would make travelling a whole lot less bumpy."

"Yes, but Doctor, you'd never stay seated."

"Hm, fair enough. But I'll put in on the list anyways."

"What is a TARDIS?" asked Harry, who sat across from the Doctor, next to the crackling fire.

"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." His speech was greeted by a load of blank and confused stares, even Hermione, who amidst all her readings had not come across it before.

"It's a time machine. And time and space machine, really," he added, thinking. "It's how we arrived."

"A time machine? Like a time-turner?" asked Ginny. "I thought those were all destroyed at the Ministry?"

"No, not a time-turner," corrected the Doctor. "Time _machine._ While your little dinky hourglasses can only go back in time, my machine can go _anywhere _in time and space, forwards, backwards, sideways, up, down, you name it."

"And you actually travel in it?" asked Ron.

"Of course!" chimed the Doctor. "My TARDIS is like a broom to you wizards! Or apparating. But with time and space travel as well. I never go anywhere without her." He grinned like a proud father. "Thick and thin, she's been through it all with me," he said fondly.

"What did Dumbledore mean earlier, when he said you and Rose weren't of this world? Are you aliens?" asked Ron.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances. She wasn't sure how these things usually worked. Dumbledore knew that their world was only fictional, but she thought it might mean chaos had anyone else found out. But she received the okay from the Doctor, and started to explain their origin.

"I am from Earth," she stated. "Just not…_this_ Earth."

"How can you be of _Earth_ but not of _this _Earth?" asked Ron, confused. "There's only one Earth, right?"

"Don't be silly Ronald," Hermione scolded. "Of course there's only one Earth."

"Well, sort of." Rose explained. "The Earth that I'm from, well, it's…" She didn't know how to phrase it. How do you tell somebody that their world is only make-believe? "Where I'm from," she tried again. "Your world, the Wizarding world, is, well, it's just a story." She waited for their responses, but she was only given blank looks, except for Luna.

"Of course," she chimed. "It makes sense. There's more than one universe out there, and she's just part of a different one."

"Exactly!" said Rose. "It's the exact same there as it is here. There's a London, and an England, and Europe and America, it's all the same, only there aren't any wizards."

"Well of course you wouldn't think so," said Ginny. "Since you're a Muggle."

"Ginny! That was awfully rude."

"Sorry, but it's true. Wizards aren't supposed to expose themselves, so if she doesn't know of any, that doesn't mean they don't exist." She sat back in her chair, refusing to back down. "I believe you that there's another world out there, the one you're from, but there can't be no wizards. The world would fall apart."

"It's true though!" Rose insisted. She didn't know it'd be this difficult to convince them. "I'm not saying we don't know about wizards, because we do. They're not real, that's all."

"So what about the story part then, what's that about?" asked Harry.

"Well, there's this woman…" Rose trailed off, looking at the Doctor to make sure that she wasn't going too far. He didn't give any indication, so she continued. "This woman, her name is Jo Rowling, and she's an author. A children's author. And she well, she created you. She created the story of Harry Potter."

"Like a book? A children's book?"

"Well yes, but people of all ages read it. I read it," she added.

Nobody spoke for a few moments_. Letting it all sink in_, Rose assumed. _I can't imagine how I'd feel if someone told me my world was fake._

Finally, Ron was the first to speak. "Yeah, I believe you," he said. "There's all sorts of things out there. I'm not surprised that there's a world like Rose is describing."

"If our whole lives are a story then," stated Harry, "Does that mean it's finished? Do you know how it ends?" He sat up eagerly, waiting for Rose to respond, but before she could get a word out, Hermione piped in.

"No Harry, she can't tell us. It's the future, and we should never know the future."

"But Hermione, she can tell us if we win, she can tell us how to defeat Voldemort! How is that going to destroy the future?"

"Actually, I don't know that yet," Rose interjected before Hermione could let Harry have it again. "There are seven books in total, and I've only read the first six."

"Seven books," said Hermione thoughtfully. "That's like seven years of Hogwarts. One for each year?" she asked Rose.

"Uh huh," Rose concluded. "Except…well, never mind," she trailed off, before she gave anything away. She didn't think it would be good if they knew that this was going to be their last year at Hogwarts. _Better let them live out their lives,_ she thought.

"This is crazy," said Ginny. "I knew this time-travel thing was weird, as soon as you started talking about that TARDIS thing of yours, but I never thought that we were all _made up_ in some mad old woman's mind." She shook her head. "Say what you want to say, but I don't think that's the whole truth."

Rose was going to protest, but she thought better of it, and let Ginny's comments go. She did, however, keep it going. "If you think that's strange," she said, "Just wait 'til you hear the Doctor's story of the time lords. He's not even from the same planet that I am."

Ron was about to speak, to ask what planet exactly the Doctor was from, or what a time lord was, but the Doctor himself interjected.

"Ah, that's a different story for a different time," he said, indicating that the topic was now closed. "It's getting late; we should all be getting to bed. Big day tomorrow Rose, you get to go to study _magic_!" He winked and Rose smile back in return.

They all gathered and left the Room of Requirement. Rose looked back just in time to see the door mold itself back into a plain brick wall. _You'd never know it was even there,_ she thought.

Soon enough they reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where all but Luna, Rose, and the Doctor were obviously going to leave them for the night. Saying goodnight, the retreated off into the depths of the warm common room. Rose quickly caught a peek of some of the other students lounging around before the portrait of the Fat Lady closed up. She couldn't help but hope that the Ravenclaw common room was just as lavishly warm, and she was starting to gain a chill from the drafts of the castle.

Luna led them back up the staircases and down several different corridors. Finally, just as Rose was starting to wonder if they'd ever get there, they were led up a long spiral staircase. At the top, there was a door, but it was void of a handle and housed only a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Having not read about the Ravenclaw common room in any of the books so far, Rose was curious on what was required to get inside. She was just about to ask Luna if they were supposed to knock the knocker, but then the eagle spoke.

"What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

Rose turned to Luna, who was deep in thought. "Luna?" she asked. "Are we supposed to answer it to get inside?"

"Hm," Luna mumbled. "Never walks…never talks…never sleeps …a river!" With these words, the door swung open, and she led the way inside the tower.

"Yes," she answered, turning to Rose. "We don't have a password, but you have to answer a riddle to enter."

"What happens if you can't figure it out?" Rose asked.

"Then you wait for someone else to come along of course," Luna replied.

"That's brilliant," said the Doctor, beaming from ear to ear. "Magnificent stuff."

"It is, isn't it?" Luna agreed.

They strode across the nearly empty common room, until Luna approached a boy that looked to be about seventh year. He turned, and Rose could see his prefect badge gleaming in the light.

"This is Fletchley," introduced Luna. "This is the one who you're supposed to stay with," she added, pointing to the Doctor.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Hello Fletchley," he added, extending his hand. "I'm the Doctor,"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that you'd be here. Well, if you'd follow me, I can show you to our dormitory…" he trailed off, letting the Doctor decide.

"Of course! Lead the way, Fletchley!" He grinned. "I'm going to stay in a real dormitory! Goodnight Rose!" he squealed. Rose could only laugh at his little boy excitement.

"Goodnight Doctor," she teased. She watched as Fletchley lead the way to the left staircase, with the Doctor following closely behind.

"And us?" She turned to look at Luna, who had her attention caught by the stars that littered the ceiling. "Luna?" she prodded.

"Yes, this way," Luna said, starting off to the right hand staircase. Rose followed her. It was a spiral staircase, and Rose relished in the fact that she would be staying in one of the tallest turrets in Hogwarts Castle. She looked out the windows as they went up. The view was beautiful, even thought it was night time.

They reached the top of the staircase, and Luna opened the only door. Rose followed, and was greeted, by a wide open room that contained six beds, only they each had their own little nook so it was almost like they were small separate rooms. Rose thought it looked a bit like a flower and the beds were the petals.

"Hey everyone. This is Rose," Luna introduced. "This is Marta, Sarah, Grace, and Penelope." She pointed at each of the girls. "Rose is going to be staying with us while she's here." They all smiled at her, and Rose was reminded that Luna's friends were not in her house with her. She felt rather sad for the girl, but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

Luna led her over to the bed on the far wall. Although it was farthest from the door, it was closest to the stove that stood in the middle. Rose wondered how Luna knew where Rose was going to sleep, because she hadn't know that Rose was coming, but then she realised that it was the only bed that was not taken.

Saying goodnight to Luna, and to the other girls who seemed stiff but kind, Rose changed into the pyjamas that were sitting on the end of the four-poster and climbed into bed. Soon all that she heard was the slow inhale and exhale rhythm that was emitted from the other girls as they slept.

Her eyelids began to droop, and as she fell asleep, she ran through her mind all that happened that day. When she woke up this morning, she would never have even guessed that by nightfall that very same night, she would be sleeping in Ravenclaw Tower, next to Luna Lovegood, at Hogwarts. Mentally reminding herself to thank the Doctor again for making her birthday so magical, she fell asleep, pondering the events that would commence when she next woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I cannot even begin to explain how sorry I am that it took me this long to update. To be perfectly honest, and I know this is terribly cliche, but I started this fic back when I had loads more time on my hands. That's no excuse, in my humble opinion, but I hope to reward you with the next chapter of my story and I hope you'll forgive me. Enjoy!

P.S. It's only about half the length of the last chapter, and I apologize again for that. I hope to get back up to par with it but its taking me a while to get back into writing and the same frame of mind I was in when I started it. Also, I'm finishing the next chapter as this uploads, so fingers crossed!

* * *

**Chapter**** Five**

Rose blinked in the sunlight that was seeping through the sheer curtains. It took several seconds, but eventually she managed to comprehend where she was and why she wasn't waking up in her bedroom in the TARDIS. Swinging her legs to the side and grabbing a dressing gown that was laid out on the chair at the foot of the bed, she stretched.

Temporarily forgetting that she was sharing a dorm with six other girls, all peacefully sleeping, she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. Whatever they were made out of, sheer or some other type of magical thread was certainly doing the trick with the sunlight because it shone twice as bright as soon as she did so. She attempted to shut them again before waking anyone up, but it was too late, and the rest of the girls were waking and sleepily rubbing their eyes.

"Sorry about that," Rose blushed. "I didn't mean to wake you all."

Nobody replied, but Rose was hoping that was a sign that they weren't completely mad at her. She glanced over to where she thought Luna should be, but her bed was completely made and there was no sign of her.

"Um," Rose hesitated. "Where's…?"

"Luna wakes up at an ungodly hour every morning," muttered the girl Rose thought was Penelope. "She goes and checks the common room for dingle rats or some other ghastly creature." The girl yawned. "She should be downstairs."

Rose nodded her thanks and started out the door and down the spiral staircase. Trying to imagine what on Earth a dingle rat was or could possibly be, she started to search for Luna. She didn't have to look far, because Luna just happened to be in amidst the soft cushiony chairs, crouched beside the fireplace and poking at its coals.

"Good morning Luna," she yawned. Even though she didn't think she ever had a better sleep, she was still a bit tired from last night's events. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hello, Rose," she smiled cheerfully as Rose joined her on the floor. "Did you sleep well? Comfy?"

"Yeah, it was great," Rose replied.

"I thought as much," Luna chimed. "I thought I felt the presence of a dream worm or two around your bed." Without offering as much of an explanation as to what a dream worm was, she continued. "I like to get up early and check the fireplace for trill birds. They sleep in the hot coals after a fire's been distinguished, but I do believe they've already left this morning." She stood, and brushed off her nightgown which had been covered in charcoal. "Never mind then. Come on Rose, we should be dressed and down for breakfast. I've got Charms first thing and I like to be early."

Luna helped Rose up off the floor of the now occupied common room and followed her up to her dorm. Passing the other girls on the way up, Rose couldn't help but notice that they rolled their eyes as Luna passed. She was just about to speak up and say something to them, but realised she better not as she was technically a guest and she didn't want any strange potions landing in any of her drinks on her first day.

They met the Doctor down at the Ravenclaw table, who was cheerily keeping a conversation with a couple of sleepy looking Ravenclaw boys about something. He looked up as they approached and greeted Rose with one of her favorite cheeky grins.

"Morning Rose!" he chirped, pouring her a cup of tea as she sat down beside him and reached for the toast. "Have a good sleep?"

"It was great," said Rose. "But I can't wait for today. What's happening, Doctor?"

"Ah, let's see," he muttered, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out their schedule for the day. "Well, at two o'clock there's the Quidditch match that Professor Dumbledore mentions, but up until then, it looks like we'll be attending classes with Luna! Morning Luna!"

Luna looked up at the sound of her name. "Good morning Doctor," she replied.

"Can't wait," he grinned. "Hurry, Rose, we'll miss Charms."

Rose couldn't help but giggle at the Doctor's excitement. While she knew this trip was specially planned for her, Rose had a feeling that the Doctor was just as excited as she was. Finishing up her jam and toast and taking a final sip of her tea, she set down her napkin and stood. "All right then, let's go!"

Luna joined them at the end of the Great Hall and started to lead them up the Grand Staircase again to the Charms classroom. Even though she had already been in this part of the castle, Rose still couldn't help but gawk at everything she could lay her eyes on.

Eventually they joined a group of students that were waiting outside of what appeared to be a closed door, beyond which Rose assumed was the class. About to ask why they were all waiting, Ginny joined them.

"Professor Flitwick's running a bit late," she mentioned, after greeting them. "He's not usually, but, you know, first day of school and all."

"Oh you're in this class too?" asked Rose, even though it was obvious Ginny was.

"Fifth year in a row," Ginny jokes. "And now we get to take our O.W.L.'s."

"We have O.W.L.'s too," Rose mentioned. "Well, not really, but something like it." She didn't think it was a good idea to try and explain Britain's schooling system. Apparently it was difficult to understand.

The door finally opened, and the Doctor nearly just about leapt for joy. "In we go!" he exclaimed. They followed Luna and Ginny to seats near the middle of the class. Sitting down across from a rather strange boy that had seemingly already fallen asleep, Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I don't know any magic."

"Oh! Well, of course not."

"I mean, not any."

"I know that, Rose."

"Well then why are we in a fifth-year class?" Rose questioned.

"Well," said the Doctor, thinking. "First year classes are always so boring. I thought we might have a bit of fun." Rose stared at him. "Come on, you don't want to just make a feather fly do you? Have some spirit, turn a chair into a pig!" He laughed at his own joke.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Doctor," she smiled. "Just don't be too surprised if the pig is still made out of wood and doesn't move." She didn't mind, really. And the Doctor was probably right. She'd have tons more fun in this class with Luna and Ginny than she would if they were alone in a first year classroom. Noticing that Professor Flitwick had silently been waiting at the front of the room for several minutes, she turned and focused her attention on him. Whatever he was going to say, she couldn't wait.

The tiny professor tapped his wand against the desk. "Good morning students," he chirped. "I trust you all had an eventful summer?"

Murmurs filled the class. Whatever happened, they all knew what had happened the previous June, and Rose could tell that it had certainly affected what and how much their parents allowed them to do this past summer.

"Well then, let's get straight to it," said Professor Flitwick. "I thought we would start off today with a tiny new charm to kick off the year. Please turn to page 12 to read the incantation and it's properties."

The class all simultaneously reached for their textbooks and groaned, reluctantly turning to their first reading assignment of the year. Rose suddenly realised that she had nothing to look at. But before she could ask Luna if it was alright to share, the Doctor slid a book already open in front of her. "Professor Dumbledore had it arranged," he whispered. "Figured you wanted one of your own." His eyes twinkled. "Have a go then."

Rose smiled as she turned to read the paragraphs assigned. The charm they were learning today was called _Avis_. Rose remembered reading about it in the fourth book. Glancing at Luna and Ginny who were already attempting the spell, she carefully picked up her wand and muttered, "_Avis_." Nothing happened. Rose tried again. Still, nothing. A third, a fourth. Rose had now tried this spell so many times that she was getting frustrated. She heard someone chuckling. Snapping her head towards the Doctor, who immediately stifled his laughter, she glared.

"Go on then, you're doing great," encouraged the Doctor.

Rose turned back to her book and her wand and tried again, but to no avail. She was nearly about to give up after what seemed like the umpteenth time when she felt it. Well, felt something. She tried again. And there it was! Her wand had a warmth to it. There was no indication that any birds were likely to come flying out anytime soon, but this was a start.

By the end of the class, every student except Rose had managed to get a nice flock of birds fluttering out of their wand. Some had even advanced to bigger birds, although how they did it, Rose had no clue. Eventually though, she did manage one feather.

"You did really well, Rose," Luna complimented her as they exited the classroom. "Considering you've never done any magic before."

"Thanks Luna," smiled Rose.

"The cortex pop feather must be around here," Luna hummed. "They're quite well known for helping new wizards out with magic." With this thought, she started skipping down the hall, calling behind her, "See you at lunch!"

"Well then," said the Doctor. "That was quite the adventure."

"Speak for yourself Doctor," muttered Rose. "You got your birds on the first try." Which was indeed true. The Doctor had borrowed a wand from a nearby student and gave it a spin just to see it he could do it, and, well, he could. His doves were probably the best in the whole class. But then of course, he was Time Lord. He probably did some tricky Time Lord science to do it. Rose didn't mind though. She was too excited to start their next class. Glancing at the schedule that she had rescued from the Doctor, who was more on board with just roaming the grounds instead of going to classes all morning, she pointed them in their new direction.

"Potions next," she mentioned, as they went down the Grand Staircase on their way to the dungeons. "I wonder what Professor Slughorn is like?"


End file.
